


Golden Spill

by StormBlue



Series: Twilight of Blood Collection [2]
Category: Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Fantasy, Warhammer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormBlue/pseuds/StormBlue
Summary: Scum and Skadi end up finding Mannfred von Carstein shortly after his supposed "death" the second time around. They have their own objectives, but then again, so does he. A side story to a much bigger piece written for a friend.





	Golden Spill

**Author's Note:**

> Information on the characters mentioned below for context!
> 
> Scum: A blind necromancer who currently holds all the cards in this relationship. She had plans for revenge against the town that tried to burn her at the stake and Mannfred is a major player. She and Skadi are both currently traveling with him. Scum earns the money in the group by writing trashy romance novels based on old diaries she found about vampires. In truth, she knows more about them then she lets on.
> 
> Skadi: A former Khornate, Skadi is deeply involved with Scum although exactly why and how is still a mystery to the vampire. She rides and owns the massive mare named Harpy, a beast blessed by Khorne that currently drives his black coach. She acts as Scum's bodyguard and receives a monthly payment despite momney being basically useless to her.
> 
> Mannfred von Carstein: Found by Skadi and Scum, he is currently in their company out of convenience and an interest in Scum's plans. The three of them are in transit to Gerhof to exact Scum's revenge plan. 
> 
> Set just after the book Chanel Congress.

Sometimes Skadi didn’t understand why Scum insisted upon paying her. Most the gold coins the blind necromancer somehow managed to acquire weren’t of much use to the brute, and the money always ended up occupying the empty space in her cuirass. Scum also sometimes didn’t understand why that of all places ended up being her employee’s wallet. 

 

“It’s the safest place on me, love.” Skadi reasoned with what Scum assumed to be a smug grin. The other woman was tempted to scowl. Every place on the brute was safe from pick-pockets. She once heard, with the most intimate crunching noises, Skadi removing a man’s fingers from his hands. With her teeth. The memory of it brought a few more feelings with it than just curiosity. 

 

“Skadi.” Scum finally started to say. “Every place on you is safe.”

 

She heard the Norscan smother a laugh. “I’m teasing, love. You’re adorable when you’re tired and pouty.”

 

Scum blew out a sigh. She was tired. It was mid-day and the black coach they guarded was housing their master in his dark slumber. Mannfred von Carstein had been out since late dawn and demanded the women not move him in the meantime. The necromancer could not fathom why. They’d managed to cover a lot of ground between the Hel Fen and Gerhof by traveling most of the day yesterday while he hid from the sun. He hadn’t bothered to explain why either, but she was loath to disobey any of his orders. Not when they finally had measure of his trust. 

 

Skadi stared at her. She knew Scum’s mind was wondering again, face aimed directly at the sun. Grousing, the younger woman hauled her employer towards a dip in the tree trunk. “Your mind lost again? Don’t want your pretty face getting sunburnt because your eyes can’t tell when it’s not there.”

 

“Sorry.” Scum made an attempt to be annoyed, but hadn’t realized how hot she’d gotten until the cool shade brushed against her abused skin. Before she could make any further comment, Skadi was already wrestling her into a cloak and hood. “Feh! You wish for me to simmer inside of this?”

 

“Better then accidentally dry roasting your poor face.” Skadi insisted, refusing to let the necromancer struggle. It took embarrassingly little effort from the Norscan to do so despite Scum’s best efforts. She was about to actually yell when Skadi’s grip instead shifted to cuddle rather than restrain. It had the desired results. Scum calmed immediately. 

 

“…you are surprisingly needy for a former Khornate.” Scum observed with a huff, barely above a whisper.

 

“Only for you.” Skadi nuzzled her lips along the bare edge of the necromancer’s neck, sending pleasant, icy tingles down the other woman’s spine. Had anyone else touched her like that, Scum would have sunk Jangles’ rapier into their flank. But this was Skadi. Skadi cared. Probably more than anyone else in her life ever had. The idea of it tasted sad and bitter on her tongue, but it soon prompted her to clutch at the Norscan with surprising vigor. 

 

“We have all day.” Scum scowled breathlessly, already wrenching herself from the other’s arms, propping herself up on Skadi’s chest. The blind necromancer was a lovingly vicious kisser when she took the lead and Skadi had to resist the urge to use her fangs. The long canines were not sharp like Mannfred’s but rather blunt, cruel tools. Used to tear meat from bone. Wolf’s fangs. But today Scum’s kisses were sharper than swords and the passion of it cut into Skadi’s heart with such ferocity is actually made her shiver. Her employer’s hands had somehow undone the straps keeping her chest plate secure. The boiled leather was chucked aside and war tunic’s wide lacings were ripped loose and then shoved aside. Skadi’s monthly due became a golden spill of currency between them, pattering into the dirt at her back or down the rest of her tunic. 

 

She never dared to underestimate Scum, but sometimes she surprised her, and one of those rare astonishments was seeing that hairless scalp bob down, grasping a soft nipple between her teeth. The Norscan’s toes curled in her iron shod boots and a noise that was almost a whine escape before she could catch it. Scum looked exceptionally pleased with her herself. 

 

“Oh, love. That’s a challenge.” Skadi’s playful growl might as well have come from the depths of an iron helm for how much it reverberated. There was also a deep seated need in the tone that Scum was unable to miss. It invigorated her all the more, but she was unwilling to give up control just yet. 

 

“Is it?” Scum teased, scar rough hands trailing along the valley of skin between the other woman’s heavy breasts. More coins spilled out of the way and a touch of disappointment colored her mind, sad that she could not see Skadi spread out underneath her like this. A shift of leaves to the left and the hand shot out, catching Skadi’s wrist before it could snatch at her. “N-no, no. It’s my turn to play.”

 

The Norscan struggled for words, but found none. Mostly because Scum had shuffled downwards and was busy undoing the simple buckle on her war skirt. The worn, baggy fabrics that made up her trousers, however, gave her a bit of trouble. It was funny, really. The necromancer wore little in the ways of clothing as per her preference while Skadi dressed in multiple layers, often doubling them up. “…you need help, love?”

 

“… maybe .” Scum was loath to admit. She yelped when Skadi bucked her off and a rustle of leather armor and woven fabrics filled her ears. How the Norscan managed to wiggled herself out of all of that in seconds blew her mind a little. But desperate times calls for desperate measures, right?

 

Soon enough the necromancer was able to throw herself back onto a now bared Skadi. All the Norscan had to do to expose the breasts of the other was let the shoulder straps of her velvet dress fall away. Even with Scum on top the Norscan was rough and hot to the touch and her hands had nothing like shame in the way they explored the other woman’s body. 

 

All it took to find the necromancer’s warm center was a slide of the hand and a soft pop of lace. Two fingers hooked inside of her, making Scum hitch around the kiss. “I-I’m supposed to be on t-top!”

 

Skadi sniggered mightily but didn’t remove her fingers, gently stroking the other's interior until Scum started to wriggle. A thumb began to circulate within her folds. “Would you rather my tongue be here?”

 

The blind necromancer actually had to stop and think about that. What Skadi was doing now felt fantastic and their position was very comfortable. “But I want to pleasure you too.” Scum protested. 

 

“We’ve got options.” Skadi continued, renewing her efforts inside of her employer with a little more force. “We could hump. You could use your mouth. Or even that nice stone dildo.”

 

Scum choked on a gasp, gently swatting at the hand between her legs to stop so she could talk properly. “You made that for m-me though.”

 

“You can just wash it.” Skadi sniggered more, winking 

 

Scum pouted and reluctantly pulled herself off the pair of fingers lovingly rummaging around her insides. “I want to mount you.”

 

Chortling, Skadi lifted up a leg, grabbing at the other’s hands to guide her. “Then do so, love.”

 

“L-Let me know if you actually feel anything. You like it rough and s-sometimes I don’t think I’m enough.”

 

“Love, please. We’ve slept together plenty. You know just looking at you is enough to finish me off most times.”

 

Scum still warbled. “I just want to make sure. I’m no man, but-”

 

“But I still like women just as much. More you want than any others.” Skadi reassured even as she encouraged Scum to rock into her. 

 

Already riled up enough from Skadi’s ministrations, the blind necromancer found little trouble discovering the roughness she needed. What she loved about these moments was that Skadi never bothered keeping her feedback quiet. The woman snarled more like a beast than a human, roaring brute affections up at the other. It filled Scum with a power she had trouble putting into words, but had no trouble expressing physically. Between the heat, the friction and the slickness they shared between one another, they became lost. Skadi was struggling to join even as Scum’s efforts became nearly fevered in their enthusiasm. She had, at multiple points, left love bites on the inside of the Norscan’s thigh. Skadi was actually fighting not to come before the necromancer 

 

It only ended when Scum leaned forwarded and cried out, soft and plaintive. The Norscan followed soon after, a baritone grunt and a sudden, pelvic jerk. “…nice, love. Very nice.”

 

Flushed and panting, the necromancer licked her dry lips. “G-Good for you?”

 

“Of course.” Skadi rumbled lovingly, reaching forward to haul Scum off her hips and onto her torso, muscle thick arms pinning her down. Heavy breasts squished against a more ample chest. 

 

Incomplete hands fumbled around while they recovered, feeling the heat of the few coins still left resting against Skadi’s ribs. Scum grinned, toying with the gold. “Good for me too.”


End file.
